Spirit Magic
]] Spirit Magic is a powerful form of witchcraft that called upon the aid of the "The Spirits". It was commonly used among witches as it was considered a major source of power. Since witches are the servants of Nature, and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they used the power that the spirits provide by calling out to them. Since the destruction of the Other Side and the spirits' forced departure from the now-destroyed dimension, this form of magic is, seemingly, no longer practiced. However, the spirits of witches that have found peace are seemingly still be able to practice magic even from the Afterlife. It remains unclear if mortal witches can access this magic, effectively tapping back into Spirit Magic. Usage In Know Thy Enemy, Bonnie called upon the power of the hundred dead witches at the Witch Burial Ground to grant her the power to defeat Klaus. The power given to her was enough to cast numerous high level spells, as well as to challenge Klaus himself. In As I Lay Dying, she lost access to this power as punishment for reviving Jeremy, as resurrecting people who have died goes against Nature. Additionally, the Spirits believed that Bonnie was abusing the power they afforded her, eventually denying her access to their power. In All My Children, Esther called on the Spirits of the entire Bennett bloodline, both living and dead, to grant her the power to reverse the spell she cast on her children to turn them into vampires. This connection, however, was severed when Abby was killed with vampire blood in her system, initiating her transition. In Because the Night, Aja and her coven used Spirit Magic in an attempt to exorcise Bonnie's Expression magic from her body and spirit. Their efforts were cut short when Caroline killed Aja, who was about to kill Bonnie, and who had been linked to the power of all of the witches in her coven. When Caroline killed Aja, it killed all twelve of the witches and subsequently halted their spell. In I Was Feeling Epic, the Bennett Coven of witches used spirit magic to aid Bonnie Bennett. They were able to successfully contain the hellfire meant to destroy Mystic Falls. Sheila, Beatrice and Lucy Bennett, as well as Ayana and The Witch of The Five were among the coven witches to return from the Afterlife and save Bonnie and Mystic Falls by redirecting the hellfire back into Hell, destroying it in the process. Spells and Rituals Practitioners *The Spirits † *Ayana † *Esther Mikaelson † *Emily Bennett † *Sheila Bennett † *Bonnie Bennett (Formerly) *Aja and her Coven † *† indicates deceased Trivia *Spirit Magic is usually tapped by accessing a place marked with power. *Theoretically, if the Other Side were to be destroyed, it would mean the end of Spirit Magic for witches. The Other Side allows the Spirits to keep existing as ghosts for witches to call upon, so if it were to be destroyed, the Spirits will no longer exist. **Now that the Other Side has been destroyed, there are no longer any spirits to provide power for the witches thus making Spirit Magic extinct. **As of I Was Feeling Epic, the spirits of deceased witches that have found peace are still capable of practicing magic. It is however, unclear if witches can tap into this magic since those spirits reside beyond known bounds. *This is the most powerful form of "light," or "good" magic shown so far. Gallery |-|Images= Eshter ritual.jpg|Esther's ritual to turn her family into humans bonnie figthing klaus.jpg|Bonnie tries to kill Klaus Witch house.jpg|Witch Burial Ground 12 Witches.png|Aja's pentagram used to help channel Bonnie's power away BSpirits2.png |-|Videos= The Vampire Diaries - S02E17 - Bonnie displays her powers to Jeremy